


The Color Of You

by bloodymaster



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Nonbinary Pidge, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is flirty af, M/M, Shiro/Matt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymaster/pseuds/bloodymaster
Summary: Klance soulmate au :3Everyone is born with a black mark somewhere on their body that indicates the first place their soulmate will touch. When they come in contact with each other, both marks erupt into a million colors. Lance really wants to meet his soulmate, Keith thinks otherwise.





	The Color Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, be nice to me >.<
> 
> I had this written over a month ago and am just now getting around to posting it! I am such a sucker for soulmate aus and klance whoops. I have a slight idea of where I will take this, but we will see where it goes and how often I update lol

Keith leans back in his chair and studies his computer screen, admiring the article that he has been typing away at. Inspiration had found its way in late last night, and judging from the light streaming in through the window it is early morning already. This has been a habit of his since he got the job at The Red Lion Journal. 

Stretching his arms across his body, he glances at the black handprint wrapping around his left wrist. Most people love the mystery of soulmates. They love dreaming and wondering who their soulmate is and how they will meet.

Keith however, has always had this feeling that soulmates aren’t all sunshine and daisies. The marks around his wrist give off the impression that whoever the hand print belongs to isn’t interested in being respectful. The idea of having a soulmate like that terrifies him.

He grew up without any real friends or family, floating in an out of foster care. Keith admittedly was a hard kid to handle. He doesn’t blame any of the families for not wanting to keep him around for too long. This cycle was on repeat until he moved in with the Takashi family. 

Despite Keith’s tendencies to ignore any friendly advances, his new foster brother invited him to join in all their adventures. Shiro Takashi never gave up, and after a few failed attempts Keith had finally caved in. He eventually began to open up and discover things about Shiro, and in turn about himself. 

Over the years, Shiro became the only person that Keith could confide in. When Keith graduated high school, he had no interest in going to college. He was a writer, and knew he didn’t need to go to school to continue what he wanted to do. 

Knowing that Keith would never thrive in a career that involved being around people, Shiro convinced him to apply to be a writer for an online magazine. Though wary, Keith applied, got the job, and quickly knew this is what he wanted to do. 

His phone vibrating on the desk brings him from his thoughts. Picking up his phone, Keith sees three messages show up within seconds of each other. He can count the number of people who would be texting him on one hand, so he is relieved to see that they are from Shiro.

[7:21 am]  
Shiro: “Hey, are you busy today?”

[7:21 am]  
Shiro: “Matt and I want to check out this little cafe Allura told us about”

[7:21 am]  
Shiro: “I’ll buy you breakfast!”

Keith is wary about the invitation. He doesn’t really want to leave his cave, but the article is almost finished and it has been a while since he last saw Shiro and his boyfriend. The two of them are a rare example that soulmates can be perfect for each other. They fit together so well, and Keith can’t imagine a world where they are apart. Due to this, he has come to trust Matt just as much as he does Shiro.

Keith knows that passing up the invitation is not option, and that a prompt reply would be the best.

[7:24 am]  
Keith: “hhhhhh if i have to. Whuts the address?”

He moves to put his phone back on the desk, but it immediately lights up again.

[7:24 am]  
Shiro: “Don’t worry about it! I’ll be there in 10. Be ready!”

Keith sighs and gets up from his chair. Even if he won’t admit it, he is little excited about checking out the cafe. Looking in the mirror he decides that he should probably change his clothes and run a brush through his hair. He rummages through his closet for a clean black v-neck and black jeans. Shiro always teased him for not having more variety in his wardrobe, and every once in a while he considers branching out. But who is he kidding, who would he be without his all black clothes and fingerless gloves? 

10 minutes later there is a knock on the door. Keith honestly wouldn’t know what to do at this point if Shiro didn’t arrive exactly when he said he would. He shoves his wallet and phone into his pocket and steps out of his apartment and into the outside world. 

After a short drive, Keith and Shiro arrive at the cafe. When they walk inside they see Matt sitting at a table with his younger sibling, Pidge, and another person he hasn’t seen before. Knowing that it won’t just be the three of them puts a damper on his mood.

The only open seat is next to this mystery person, so he reluctantly sits down. He has short brown hair and the brightest blue eyes Keith has ever seen. Mystery boy looks over and lifts his hand in a mock salut. Keith can’t help but notice that the entire palm of his hand is covered with the black that signifies his soulmate marking. Great, that means he hasn’t found a soulmate and has the potential to bring Keith suffering. 

“ _The names Lance_ ,” mystery boy supplies with a wink. He stretches his hand out and Keith just stares at it. He realizes he should introduce himself as well, so he gives a quick “ _Keith_ ,” and looks away without offering his hand back.

“What’s Mullet’s problem?” Lance looks over to Shiro questioningly. 

Shiro shrugs, “Sorry, Keith is usually like this with new people. He’s not a people person.”

“So I can see. Anyways, Shiro, how have you been? Anything new at the hospital?” Lance and Shiro start chatting about life at the hospital. Shiro is a Doctor and has been working there since he finished med school. When he finished his masters for biomedical engineering, Matt also started working at the hospital doing research for artificial organs and limbs. Shiro had lost his arm in an accident a few years back, and Matt was the one to design its replacement; made of metal with different panels showing. Keith has known Shiro for many years now, yet he could only think that despite its robotic appearance, Shiro made it look like his new arm had never been anything different.

Keith starts to space out, since he isn’t really a part of this conversation anyways. He looks over and a taller boy wearing an apron and a yellow bandana around his forehead is making his way to their table. 

“Hunk! My Man!” Lance shouted, “Give me the usual.” The rest take turns placing their orders and then the waiter, who Keith now assumes is Hunk, excuses himself and heads back to the kitchen. 

The group continues to chat and Keith learns that Lance is working at the observatory, but someday would love to work for NASA. He also learns that Lance is very loud and loves to be the center of attention. He makes a mental note to not join any more social gatherings that the brunette will be attending. 

Not too long after, Hunk returns with their orders. He sets a breakfast sandwich and a steaming drink on the table in front of Keith. Keith brings the mug up and inhales the sweet scent. When he takes a sip he is overwhelmed by the flavor. 

He looks up at Hunk with sparkling eyes, “Woah, that’s delicious!” When Hunk just looks back and smiles Keith says “Sorry, you must get that a _latte_.” 

“Woah, wait. Wait wait _wait_. Did Mullet just make a _joke_??” 

Lance stares over at Keith with his mouth hanging open. His lips pull into a smirk as the others start laughing. “My my. I didn’t know he had it in him! He’s been nothing but mopey this entire time.” 

Keith quickly looks down at his drink to pretend he isn’t the center of attention right now. 

Through their cackling, Pidge reaches around Lance to slap a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Man, this is why I keep you around. Hiding behind your sulking appearance is just a huge dork!”

Shiro’s shoulders shake from a silent laugh. “Oh, come on Pidge. I’m the one who dragged him here. You should be thanking me for the entertainment!” Shiro pauses and glances over at Matt. They join hands before he continues. “Speaking of, Matt and I would like to say why we dragged you all out here today!” 

He looks around and makes eye contact with each of them, “We have been thinking, and we have decided to get engaged! There is no date or anything set yet, but we wanted to let you all know.” 

Matt chimes in with a smile, “If you all would, we would love to have you as our grooms..people.” He winks over at Pidge. 

Squealing is heard from both Pidge and Lance, and Hunk smiles and congratulates them. Keith is beyond elated. The two of them have been dating for almost 10 years and deserve so many more. He looks over to Shiro and starts to congratulate them, and at the exact moment Lance also chooses to say something. Keith looks up at Lance and they make awkward eye contact, then quickly look away. Both of their faces sporting a nice blush. 

Lance then speaks up again, “Sorry, Mullet, didn’t mean to cut you off. But we are both clearly excited and want to congratulate you two! I would be honored to be by your sides on the big day!” He flashes a brilliant, toothy smile. Keith absentmindedly thinks about how cute he looks when he smiles, then mentally slaps himself for thinking anything of the sort about this loudmouth boy. Interesting, he has never thought that someone looked cute before. 

Putting that thought aside, he smiles at Shiro. “He took the words right out of my mouth! I couldn’t imagine it any other way.” Everyone proceeds with idle chatter as they consume their food.

Once everyone is finished, and the meals have been paid for, they all head for the exit. Keith is lost in thought and startles when Lance appears at his side. 

“It was nice meeting you today Mullet! You and your sulking and bad jokes.” He walks a little faster and spins around, finger guns and smile ablazing, “You should try to smile more. It looks good on you!” 

Lance turns his back to Keith and runs ahead. Keith just stands there stunned as he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“Woah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen that expression on you!” 

Keith looks up to see Shiro smiling at him. “Don’t mind Lance. He thinks that the more people he flirts with, the faster he will find his soulmate. It would be good for him really, Lance is a good guy. He deserves to find his soulmate. But let’s go, I’ll take you home.” 

Keith lets Shiro lead him to the car. The ride back to his apartment was full of Keith thinking about everything that has happened today. Meeting Hunk and Lance was interesting and not as terrible as he thought it was going to be. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to add a few more to his list of humans he could see on a regular basis.


End file.
